Ruby Eyes
by BlackStormNomad
Summary: Full summary inside.


**Hello readers! Now I bet some of you are thinking "NOMAD. WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? WHERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'A Difficult Reunion'?!" Patience, my lovelies. The next chapter will be up pretty soon- within a few days, I imagine. It's almost finished. I adopted a character from one of my best friends (in real life and on deviantART) and decided to write about her. Since she'll be making an entrance in "ADR" soon, I figured people need to know about her.**

**SUMMARY: Elythia the Lynx believes that she's nothing special until she starts having the same dream over and over- there's a room and someone with ruby eyes. Then she's attacked by Dr. Eggman and ends up unlocking psychic powers that have been dormant in her family for ages. The encounter brings the world-famous hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, to her door, as well as his friends and the mysterious Shadow the Hedgehog. Something about Shadow convinces Elythia that he's the one appearing in her dream. But why? What does the ebony hedgehog have to do with her and her powers? Where is this room and what will happen to the gang and their new friend?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't feel like doing a fancy disclaimer. Elythia the Lynx belongs to me. Everyone else belongs to SEGA.**

Prologue

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. The first thing she noticed was that she was in a dark room. She stood up and slowly took several steps backward until she felt the cold plaster of the wall. Slender fingers probed around the wall for a light switch. When she found it, the light turned on so suddenly that she accidentally cried out in surprise. She stared in bewilderment, for she hadn't even flicked the switch into the "on" position. She turned and backed away from the wall until she felt something- no, _someone_- behind her. She carefully turned around saw ruby eyes staring back at her.

"You…" she started to say.

Then her head swam violently and she hit the ground as the lights went out.

**-XxXxX-**

She woke up with a gasp. The dark room and the ruby eyes of her mysterious companion were gone. Sunlight was pouring into her bedroom from the windows, showing that it was a normal day. Nothing to be concerned about as far as reality went. She yawned as she sat up and threw her blanket onto the floor. She carefully stood up and made her way to the bedroom, making sure to keep herself balanced as a wave of nausea washed over her from her sleepy state.

After she turned the light on, she stared into the mirror. A peru-colored lynx **(A/N: Peru is a shade of brown.)** with medium-blue eyes stared back at her. Her long hair was all over the place and her oversized shirt that she wore to bed was revealing her shoulder. She certainly was a sight this morning. With a sigh, she reached fir her brush and began to untangle her hair. She winced as the brush defiantly pulled some of her hair out, but she continued her task. The joys of having long hair some days.

Her thoughts wandered back to her dream. _How many times am I going to have that dream? This makes it the… fifth time this week. It's not even the room that bothers me… it's the eyes. Those red eyes, like… like blood…_

A sigh of frustration escaped her lips as she finished brushing her hair. No matter how many times she tried to think about it, she always came to a dead end. Her dream simply made no sense. What would make sense about a room and someone with crimson eyes to a normal person like her?

"Nothing, that's what," she snorted to herself as she returned to her room.

She changed into her favorite outfit: a reddish-orange long-sleeved shirt, goldish-green flared pants, and black and red Converse. Then she put on a light-blue star-shaped necklace. She'd had the necklace ever since she could remember. It had been passed on from generation to generation in her family, beginning with a lynx who'd supposedly had psychic powers. The rumor along with that was that the necklace had been the cause of the abilities, but no one knew for sure.

"Psychic powers," she muttered as she headed out the front door.

Her town was a quiet and simple place. There was the market, the court house, the park, the library, a couple of restaurants, and many houses. The roads were mainly made up of rocks; only a few were actually paved. There were plants everywhere, planted by the entire community. Trees, bushes, flowers, practically anything one could think of. Since it was a small place, no one had a car. People either walked or rode their bikes. They had a couple of TVs in order to keep up with the outside world, but no one seemed to care about the world beyond their "safety bubble". She seemed to be the only one who was curious.

"Elythia!"

She looked up upon hearing her name called. A young purple hedgehog was waving his hand at her. "Come play!"

She smiled. "Not now, kiddo. I have some errands to run. Maybe later."

"Aww, okay. See you later!" he waved.

She gave him the peace sign and continued to walk. Her train of thought went to her name. Elythia the Lynx. It certainly was a special name. She remembered her mother saying a long time that the name had come to her in a dream. Whenever she had heard the story, it had made her feel unique. One of a kind. Now? She didn't think twice about it. The past was the past for a reason.

A loud cry snapped her back to reality. Her blue eyes found a scene in the market just up ahead. A little rabbit kid was tugging on a piece of fruit. He looked to be no older than six years old. He wore a simple white t-shirt, shorts, and sneakers that were splattered with mud from a previous storm. The fruit was in the hand of a… a _robot!?_

"Give it to me!" the rabbit begged.

Elythia blinked. What in the world was a robot doing here? Nobody around here had the means or the supplies to build such a device. If it weren't for all of the books in her house, she wouldn't have had a single idea what a robot was. Strange or not, however, she had to help the kid. She ran over and glared at the robot, without knowing what else to do.

"Hey! Give him the fruit, you piece of metal trash!" she said loudly.

The robot turned its head towards her. "SCANNING… SCAN COMPLETE. NAME: ELYTHIA LYNX. DESCRIPTION MATCHES THAT OF TARGET. OBJECTIVE: CAPTURE."

"Wh-_What?!_" Elythia exclaimed before the robot aimed a punch at her.

She swiftly did a back-flip and landed a foot away from the robot. The robot dropped the piece of fruit, not bothering to care that the rabbit snatched it and ran for his life. Its focus was on the peru lynx. Its hands transformed into guns and it started firing at her. Elythia immediately ducked and ran towards an alley, thankful for her quick genes. The robot followed, still firing at her as she skidded to a stop at the back of the alley.

It was a dead end.

"Well… shit," Elythia swore as she turned around.

The robot was still coming towards her. Its hands then changed from guns to blasters. Lazers started flying left and right, causing things to explode. Elythia yelped as a trashcan near her blew up and several pieces landed on her foot. As she shook her foot to knock the smoldering pieces off, the robot advanced even closer. When she looked up, her eyes met the end of a lazer blaster.

"CHARGING," the robot droned as a golden light began forming in the center of the blaster.

"NO!" Elythia screamed as she threw her hands up to shield her face.

Suddenly, her hands glowed the same color of her necklace. The piece of jewelry also glowed. The lynx's eyes widened as the blue glow surrounded the robot and lifted it off of the ground a little bit. She lowered her hands and the robot landed on the ground. Frowning, she lifted her hands up high and was surprised when the robot flew upwards.

"No way," the lynx breathed.

She remembered reading about this before. It was called psychokinesis, and it was a rare ability to possess. Her eyes found the glowing necklace around her neck and she remembered her family's history. _Could it be true? About my ancestor being psychic?_

A grin curled her lips. She thrust her hands towards the ground. The robot slammed into the ground and broke into a million pieces. The blue glow around her hands diminished, and the necklace returned to its normal shade of blue. She stared at the wrecked parts of the machine before turning her gaze to her hands. Before she could contemplate further, a voice broke out above her.

"Oh ho ho ho! So it seems that my research was correct!"

The lynx looked up. Sitting in some sort of flying machine was a man. He was wearing a black pants and shoes suit, a red shirt with two downward yellow triangles on it, a pair of white gloves, and dark blue pince-nez glasses. His nose greatly resembled a carrot, and he had a thick moustache. He was very round, which made her think of an egg. His teeth were showing in a wide grin. "You are indeed the lynx I've been looking for!"

"Um… me?" Elythia asked.

"Yes, you. You have the psychic abilities, which allowed you to easily defeat my robot," the man explained.

"And who are you?" the lynx asked.

The man raised an eyebrow. "You don't know who I am? I am Doctor Robotnik, although you may refer to me as my alias 'Eggman'. I am the world's greatest scientist and genius of all time, and I merely wish to observe your abilities."

Elythia's eyes widened. Unbeknownst to the doctor, she knew who he was now. He was the mad genius who had tried to conquer the world time and time again. He roboticized small animals and once blew the moon up in half. He also had summoned an ancient water creature and a creature of the darkness, and he had tricked people repeatedly into believing that he had repented for his crimes. The thought made her grit her teeth and she put her fists up.

"Yeah, right! I know who you are. You've tried to establish your empire many times over and you've always been defeated!" she proclaimed.

Eggman frowned. "So this forgotten town _does_ have some means of communication to the vast world… a shame. This makes my job a little more difficult… nonetheless! I shall use your abilities in my greatest plan yet!"

He pressed a button. Suddenly, a giant duplicate of the previous robot assembled itself and jumped down from the roof above. Elythia yelped as the ground shook and nearly knocked her off balance. Eggman cackled. "Go, my precious creation! Capture the lynx!"

"UNDERSTOOD," the robot rumbled as its hand shot towards the lynx.

Suddenly, a blur whipped by and picked Elythia up, bridal-style. The lynx yelped in surprise again. "What in the…!?"

Eggman growled as the blur came to a stop in the middle of the street behind the robot. "You!"

Elythia was placed gently on her feet. She turned to her savior and her eyes widened. It turned out to be a blue hedgehog with emerald-green eyes. He was wearing white gloves and red shoes with a white stripe and a gold buckle across both shoes. He grinned triumphantly as the robot turned around. "Hey Egghead! I didn't expect to find a town here, but if you're here, it must have some value to you."

"Sonic! Why must you always show up at the most inconvient times?!" Eggman ranted.

Elythia put a hand to her mouth. _Oh my god… this is… Sonic the Hedgehog! The world-famous hero! He's the one who always manages to defeat Eggman!_

Sonic shrugged. "It's a natural instinct for me by now."

He turned to look at the peru lynx next to him for a second before looking at the robot. "Hey. If you want some help, you need to trust me."

"Me?" Elythia asked.

"Yeah, you. Can you do that?" Sonic asked.

Elythia nodded. "Of course!"

The blue hedgehog rubbed his nose. "All right. I saw your abilities earlier. Think you can attempt to use them again?"

"Um…"

The lynx wasn't so certain. She hadn't known about these abilities until now, and now the hero of the entire world- heck, the _galaxy!_- was asking her to use them again! "I… That was the first…"

"C'mon," Sonic said with a grin as he looked at her again. "You gotta have more confidence in yourself. Concentrate. You can do it. I can see it."

Elythia felt her cheeks darken a little. "O…Okay… I'll try…"

She put her hands out. "What am I supposed to use this on?"

"Me," Sonic said simply.

The lynx's eyes widened again. "What?!"

"That robot is gonna have Chaos-knows-what up its sleeve. I need to be able to dodge whatever it throws at me in order to hit it. That's where psychokinesis comes into play," Sonic explained.

Elythia bit her lip. Finally, she looked at him with determination. "All right."

**And CUT! :P I know you guys probably wanted the fight scene, but I figured it would be a good start to the next chapter. Sooo you'll have to wait for that! XD Anyway, please review and tell me if it was good or bad! What can I change and make better? What am I already doing well? The next chapter will probably come after the next chapter of "ADR", but we'll see how it goes. Peace!**


End file.
